Dreams Come True
by blondie8920
Summary: A girl named Ami Suzuki is sent to the CCS world and has a big impact on the lives of five other individuals. It takes place after all the cards are now Sakura cards but Eriol is still there and ss dont know their feelings yet and. SS ET OCOC....RR
1. The Boy

*ok this is my first fanfic so when you review please tell me everything i am doin wrong so i can be a good writer!!!!! pleeeeaaassee! also its a s+s e+t fic also with a romance with two made up characters*  
  
disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.   
  
----This is my first chapter and will be my only chapter if you dont review!!!!!-----   
  
-Summary(kind of)- Ok well this takes place when the gangs in 5th grade an meilin is gone to hong kong. Sakura has all the sakura cards but I changed it so Eriol is still with us! Well what happens is a human girl named Amy Suzuki (who does watch cardcaptor sakura!) get swept into the ccs world! ahhh please dont runaway yet dont worry im keeping everyone as in charcter as I can but note s+s e+t dont have feelings for each other yet but yes li does like sakura but she dont know yet! well on with the story!  
  
----Chapter one----  
  
A girl with wavy, a little-below-the-shoulder length, beach blonde hair walks onto the beach. She is about 5'4" with light tanned skin and sharp aqua blue eyes. She is wearing a loose white tanktop with navy blue shorts. As she walks on to the crowded beach a slight wind starts up. She walks down near the water looking around for her freinds. All of a sudden a the wind gets much stronger and a grey cloud looms closer in the sky. The girl starts to get a bit nervous and searches harder for her freinds. She looks towards the sea and see's a big lightning flash and then comes a loud thunder crash. People are yelling and trying to get off the beach and the girl panicks and runs frantically trying to find someone she knows so she can get a ride home. Then the wind gets even stronger and more lightning comes. Then all of the sudden the girl screams as a bolt of lightning struck her. She heard people screaming and then everything went black.   
  
She felt the slightest sensation of pain as her eyes fluttered open. She thought to herself as she stared at a starry night sky "am I in heaven?". She slowly sat up and realised she was lying in a park. The thing she saw next made her pinch herself to make sure she wasnt dreaming. She slowly looked up at what she knew very well was called the "king penguin". She recognized her surroundings as a show she used to watch called cardcaptor sakura. She fainted out of shock.   
  
RING RING RING RING... A small yellow cat like plush toy with white wings, beady black eyes and a tiny black nose floated over to the alarm clock and yelled   
  
"SAKURAAAA!!"  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled a startled 5th grade girl we all know so well as she sat up from bed. She has short auburn hair and clear emerald green eyes and her name is Sakura Kinomoto.   
  
"Gosh! Kero I would have woken up, you didnt have to yell all of the sudden like that!" said an angry but still sleepy Sakura.   
  
"ya I'm sure you would have woken up" whispered Kero.   
  
"Well I better get ready for school now that I'm up" mumbled Sakura.   
  
Kero floated into his bottom drawer in sakuras desk.   
  
Sakura ran downstairs in her school uniform with her backpack on and said "Ohayo!"(good morning) She put down her bag and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast.   
  
"Ohayo Kaiju"(kaiju-monster) said Touya Sakuras older brother who was also sitting at the table eating breakfast. "I am not a kaiju, onee-san!"(onee-san-big brother) yelled Sakura angrily with her fist up and an angry mark thingy on her fist.   
  
"Ohayo Sakaura-san" said Fujitaka, Sakuras father as he walked into the room with an apron on.  
  
As Sakura finished her meal she said "Oto-san (dad) I'm going to meat Tomoyo-chan in the Penguin Park and walk with her to her house after school okay!"  
  
Fujitaka said "Thats fine"  
  
Touya got up and walked to the door with his bag and said "Itekimas(ill be going)"  
  
"hoooeeeeeee! wait onee-chan!"  
  
Sakura got up from the table and went to put her rollers blades on. She opened the door and yelled cheerfully "Itekimas" She took off and headed towards her brother.   
  
The girl grogily sat up and knew that soon people would be coming to the park and she didnt want to be seen yet. So she dragged herself of into the nearby woods and went to sleep.   
  
Sakura sat in her seat as homeroom started. A male teacher came in and his name is Mr. Terada.   
  
"Today we have a new student from the other side of Japan (couldnt think of anywere else :p) Please welcome him class." spoke Mr. Terada.   
  
A boy about Li's height with blue green hair (short obviously!) that hung down a bit near his left eye (like Oujiroh in Angelic layer) and soft blue green eyes.   
  
Mr. Terada wrote his name on the board. It said Hajime Amaya.   
  
"Konnichiwa(hello) my name is Hajime Amaya and....(he says the stuff new kids usually say)"  
  
"Well Amaya why dont you sit in the seat in front of Kinomoto, Kinomoto please stand up." spoke Mr. Terada and then Sakura stood up.   
  
Hajime walked over to the seat infront of Sakura and as she sat down he gave her a freindly smile and sat down.   
  
Throughout the day Hajime, Tomyo, Sakura, Syoran, and Eriol all became freinds. Hajime was a very nice soft spoken boy who was also rather polite.   
  
Later at the end of school Sakura and Tomoyo said goodbye to the others and headed towards Tomyos house. They decides to stop by Penguin Park on the way as they heard a loud sneez and then a cough. They looked towards the forest curiously.   
  
"Hooeeee Tomoyo-chan I think theres a ghost" whimpered Sakura as she clung onto Tomoyos back.   
  
"Sakura I dont think its a ghost, I think we should go check and see if this person is alright" said Tomoyo softly  
  
They walked into the woods a couple of feet and stopped dead in their tracks. There was a girl lying on the ground....  
  
-------*-------  
  
Ok well I think right now Im gonna write the next chapter because I dont think you guys really understand it yet but unless I get atleast 2 reviews I wont post it ok well tata and onegai review! And the sakura in the morning part was to show that the fic is suppised to be alot like the show ok tata!  
  
Prev for chapter 2!---"what should we do Tomoyo!!!!" "I dont think we should leave her and well I think we should bring her to my hous with us she might be sick!"....Later...."Were am I?" "your at my house and my name is.." the girl interrupted "its Tomoyo Daidoji right?" "how did you know my name??"----mwahahahahahah thats the preview for chap 2! 


	2. The Girl

Ok on to the second chapter I hope you are enjotin my story!  
  
disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.  
  
previously: Later at the end of school Sakura and Tomoyo said goodbye to the others and headed towards Tomyos house. They decides to stop by Penguin Park on the way as they heard a loud sneez and then a cough. They looked towards the forest curiously.   
  
"Hooeeee Tomoyo-chan I think theres a ghost" whimpered Sakura as she clung onto Tomoyos back.   
  
"Sakura I dont think its a ghost, I think we should go check and see if this person is alright" said Tomoyo softly  
  
They walked into the woods a couple of feet and stopped dead in their tracks. There was a girl lying on the ground....  
  
------Chapter 2------  
  
"Oh my" gasped Tomoyo  
  
Sakura didnt move and just stared at the blonde girl lying on the ground in front of her.   
  
"what should we do Tomoyo!!!" shouted Sakura suddenly making Tomoyo jump in surprise   
  
"I-I dont think we should leave her and well I think we should bring her to my house with us she might be sick!" said Tomoyo shakily  
  
"O-O-Ok I think thats a good idea.... but how will we get her there?" spoke Sakura softly  
  
"Ill call for my car to pick us up" Tomoyo said as she got out her cellphone and called for her car.   
  
'I sense something strange about this girl, I sense a presence' thought Sakura  
  
-a few minutes later-  
  
"hey theres the car!" shouted Tomoyo happily  
  
"ok lets get her in" said Sakura  
  
They got the girl into the back seat and after they both got in.   
  
"Could you please take us back to the house" Tomoyo said politely to the driver and the driver nodded glancing curiously at the sleeping girl.   
  
-----Tomoyos Mansion-----  
  
"Ok could you please carry my freind into my room?" Tomoyo said to one of the bodyguards.   
  
'This presense is of strong magic and I have a feeling its coming from this girl... what should I do, should I tell Tomoyo'  
  
The bodyguard put the girl on Tomoyos couch and left the room. Tomoyo sat next to the girl.   
  
"Sakura what should we do about this girl?" said Tomoyo as she interrupted Sakuras train of thought.  
  
"Well I have never seen her around have you?" asked Sakura  
  
"No I havent.." said Tomoyo quietly  
  
'I should tell Tomoyo she deserves to know' thought Sakura  
  
"Ummmm Tomoyo I...." Sakura was interrupted as the phone rang. Tomoyo went and picked up.   
  
"Moshi Moshi this is the Daidoji Residence, Tomoyo speaking"  
  
"Hello Daidoji-san this is Li-kun, is Sakura-chan at your house" said Syoran who was on the phone.   
  
"Yes she is here would like to speak with her?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sakura-chan its Li-kun he wants to speak with you" Said Tomoyo handing the phone to Sakura  
  
"Could you put on speaker phone Tomoyo-chan, I think I know what Syoran-kun has to say and I think you shoud hear to" said sakura  
  
"Ok" said Tomoyo as she put speaker phone on.   
  
"Sakura did you feel a stong magical presense earlier today?" said Li  
  
"Yes I did and I think I know where its coming from" said Sakura  
  
"Where?" said Li  
  
"A little while ago me and Tomoyo-chan found a girl liying unconsios in the woods near the Penguin park and I felt a strange presence coming from her" said Sakura  
  
"Neither of us have ever seen her before either" said Tomoyo  
  
"Well I assume we will be seeing her at school tommorow?" said Li  
  
"Well we dont really know where she came from and since we havent seen her I'm not sure if she is from around here" said Tomoyo  
  
"I guess we will call you when she comes around ok Syoran-kun" said Sakura  
  
"ok bye" said Li as he hung up  
  
They turned the phone off and waited for a few minutes and all of the sudden the girl opened her eyes. The girl groaned and sat up and looked at two disturbed looking girls who looked pretty startled.  
  
'Oh my gosh I know these girls....' thought the girl  
  
"Where am I?" said the girl  
  
"your at my house and my name is....." all of the sudden the girl interrupted Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo Daidoji right?" asked the girl  
  
"H-How did you know my name" asked Tomoyo  
  
"And your Sakura Kinomoto" said the girl who noticed the surprised look on the two girls faces.   
  
"I know your names because....... how should I say this... well I'm not from this ummm dimension I guess.." said the girl in a confused way.   
  
"hoeeeeeeeeee... but thats not possible is it? Haha well I shouldnt be saying that I mean I have...." The girl interrupted Sakura  
  
"Magic, I know... your a cardcaptor... and well see you guys are f-from a...... television show that I used to watch and well ya so thats how I know all this stuff about you guys." said the girl as-a-matter-of-factly  
  
"Well may I ask your name?" said Tomoyo  
  
"Its Ami, Ami Suzuki" said Ami  
  
"So Ami you know about Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun, Meilin-chan and all the others?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yup that is correct" said Ami  
  
"Ummmm so Ami your not staying anywere are you, I mean you dont have a home?" said sakura  
  
"Well no I guess not....." said Ami in a sad way  
  
"Ami you can stay at my house its certainly big enough and you can have a guest room and I can make you clothes!" Said Tomoyo with sparkly eyes.  
  
  
  
"Well that sounds like a good idea Tomoyo!" said Sakura happily.   
  
"Ok that sounds good but since I have no idea how to get home I might as well enroll into your school!" said Ami with a hint of excitement in her voice  
  
"Sure but first I have to ask mother if you can stay, hold on I will be right back" said Tomoyo running off  
  
'Wow my dream came true, I am in a different world! But I'm sure in time I will miss my old life, maybe there is a way to get back?' thought Ami  
  
"Well you will become great freinds with me Tomoyo, and the rest of our freinds Im sure, you seem like a nice girl" said Sakura hapilly  
  
Tomoyo walked back into the room with her mother Sonomi.   
  
"Well if you have no where elso to go you may stay her, but what about your parents?" asked Sonomi  
  
'I have to make something up' thought Ami  
  
"Well I am an orphan and I ran away from my orphanage awile ago and I decided to live a life of my own so I got various jobs and stayed in motels but now I have no money and I got a cold and passed out where Sakura and Tomoyo found me, but Im fine now." said Ami  
  
"Oh my thats awful, well I invite you to stay here as long as you like, I will go enroll you in Tomoyo and Sakuras school right away" and then Sonomi walked away  
  
"Your quite the liar Ami-chan" said Tomoyo, smiling  
  
"Well thank you!" said Ami happily  
  
"Miss Kinomoto your father is here to pick you up!" said a maid who walked into the room  
  
"Okay thank you Tomoyo-chan for having me over and I will see you two in school tommorow!" said Sakura as she walked out  
  
"bye Sakura-chan" said Tomoyo and Ami in unison  
  
"Well Ami I had better show you your room!" said Tomoyo cheerfully  
  
"Ok, but am I gonna get my uniform and things for school when I get to the school?" said Ami  
  
"most likely" said Tomoyo  
  
"Okay good" said Ami  
  
Tomoyo showed Ami to her room (which was obviously huge...lol) and gave her some pajamas to borrow until Tomoyo made some.   
  
"Well good night Ami-chan I will wake you up in the morning for school ok!" said Tomoyo  
  
"ok good night and thank you for all you have done Tomoyo-chan" said Ami  
  
Then Tomoyo walked out of the room and left Ami to go to sleep.   
  
------*------  
  
Wooooo long chapter *shakes hands* well I will wait to write the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews okies byebye!  
  
Chapter 3 preview: "We have another new student"......"Hello my name is Ami Suzuki...."..... "So your the girl who they found last night" "I am why" "I cant tell you" "Li-kun this may seem strange but she knows everything... we will explain at lunch" 


	3. The Dream and explanations

disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.  
  
Previously: "Well good night Ami-chan I will wake you up in the morning for school ok!" said Tomoyo  
  
"ok good night and thank you for all you have done Tomoyo-chan" said Ami  
  
Then Tomoyo walked out of the room and left Ami to go to sleep.  
  
----Chapter 3----  
  
Ami rolled around on her bed restlessly. This dream was confusing her, it was showing her people she didnt even know. But some were blurrier so she couldnt see them so well. One boy was very clear and easy to see though. This boy was about Li's height with blue green hair that hung down a bit near his left eye and soft blue green eyes. and after seeing another rush of images she woke up with a start.   
  
"Ami, Ami whats wrong!" Tomoyo shouted  
  
"huh..... Oh I was having a dream but......" mumbled Ami  
  
"but what, you were yelling, what were you dreaming about?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"I'll tell you on the way to school, first we gotta get ready" said Ami  
  
"ya your right" said Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo walked out of Ami's room to go get dressed. And as Ami was getting ready she thought 'I cant remember anything from my dream except for that boy and well I dont wanna think about the rest..... I wonder who he is.... maybe the dream was trying to say that I would meet him today, but why would he be in my dream, I mean he cant be that important right?' she pondered this idea as she went downstaisr for breakfast.  
  
Tomoyo was already downstairs eating and smiled at Ami as she walked through the door. They ate their breakfast and decided they would walk to school since they wanted to talk about Amis dream, and the school wouldnt be open by the time they got there if they got a ride.   
  
"So would you like to talk about your dream?" asked Tomoyo politely  
  
"Yes well...ummm...you see its like this.. I saw alot images and people just flashing through my dream but some were blurry and some were very clear.....I forgot all of them but a couple and one was of a boy he had blue green hair and blue green eyes and was around Li-kuns height...do you know him Tomoyo?" said Ami  
  
"As a matter of fact you just described Hajime, Hajime Amaya... he was new in our class yesterday and Sakura, Li, Eriol and I have become good freinds with him" said Tomoyo  
  
"Hmmmmm.... I wonder why he of all people was in my dream....." said Ami wonderingly  
  
"Yes well I have a feeling we will find out all in good time" Said Tomoyo  
  
"Ya your right Tomoyo we will find out..I shouldnt worry so much" said Ami  
  
Then they arrived at school and Tomoyo led Ami to the office.   
  
"Alright I'll leave you here and see you soon!" said Tomoyo joyfully  
  
In a little while Ami was led to the classroom and waited untill the teacher told her to come in.  
  
--In class--  
  
"Ohayo class, today we have another new student" said Mr. Terada  
  
Ami walked in and everyone just stared at her... she was very beautiful.   
  
"Hello my name is Ami Suzuki..." and she started saying all the things all the other new students talked about, but of course it was all basically lies.   
  
"Ok ms. Suzuki why dont you take a seat next to Amaya, mr. Amaya please stand up" said Mr.Terada  
  
Ami walked over to her seat and realised who 'mr. Amaya' was. She froze and their eyes met and he sat down. She sat very startled.   
  
While they were all working they started talking and Ami introduced herself.   
  
"I'm Ami Suzuki as you already know and I have a feeling we will all become very good freinds....." said Ami  
  
"So your the girl who they found last night" said Li  
  
"I am why" said Ami   
  
"Just wondering" said Li  
  
"Li-kun this may seem strange but she knows everything... we will explain at lunch" Said Tomoyo quickly dissmissing the subject.   
  
"What do you mean by everything?" asked Li  
  
"Li-kun we will tell you at lunch" said Sakura firmly  
  
--Lunch--  
  
Before Ami sat with Tomoyo and the rest she went around and said hello to everyone else. Then she sat down.   
  
"Ok so explain the "she knows everything"" said Li  
  
"Ok well lets see first of all I'll tell you how I came to be here....." and Ami told them everything that happened from the lightning storm to now.   
  
"So your from a whole different world?" asked Eriol  
  
"Yes thats correct" said Ami  
  
"But you said you had a dream.... well it might be important so you probably should tell us" said Eriol  
  
"Yes well now since we are all together I can tell you the 'whole' dream, because Tomyo I only told you the main idea of the dream and one part not the stuff that was making me yell" said Ami  
  
"Well go on then" said Tomoyo  
  
"Okay so you see first I saw all of this and what I mean is I saw everything that happened from when I left with you to around now but it wasnt all in order so it was very confusing. Then I saw alot of people including you (she pointed to Hajime), Hajime you were the clearest image because most of these clips were somewhat blurry but yours was very clear. Then after it showed you I...I saw the things that were really scaring me.....I saw all these clips of us fighting something but I couldnt tell what we were fighting because it was a little blurry.... but these battles werent like battling the Clow Cards because we were all getting badly hurt and... i-it was very scary to just watch myself and all of you getting hurt... but we must go into somewhere were no one will be able to see us later because there is something I must do and you must all come, it is important."  
  
"So am I now in on this whole thing and does that mean I should come later to?" asked Hajime  
  
"Ofcourse besides you seem like a very nice person who will be able to handle all this" said Ami with a smile  
  
'Wow she has a very pretty smile...... wait ahhh no what am I thinking....' thought Hajime  
  
--After School--  
  
"Okay I know where we should go to not be seen" said Sakura  
  
"And were is that?" asked Li   
  
"Youll see" said Sakura  
  
Li just sighed. Eriol walked up next to Tomoyo and asked her a question.   
  
"What do you thing Ami has to do thats so important?"  
  
"Well I have a feeling that is has something to do with me...." said Tomoyo  
  
"Ya I think your right" said Eriol  
  
Sakura led them into the woods and eventually they came out onto a meadow.   
  
"Is this the place Sakura?" asked Ami  
  
"Yea it is" said Sakura  
  
"Okay this is a good place" said Ami as she grabbed Tomoyo by the arm and walked a few feet away from the group. Then Ami stood a couple feet in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok I'll begin" said Ami  
  
---------*---------  
  
OK done with this chapter and Im not gonna do a preview because I love cliff hangers *evil grin* you will just have to review befor I post again! ;) 


	4. Tomoyo and matchmaking

disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.  
  
Previously: "Okay this is a good place" said Ami as she grabbed Tomoyo by the arm and walked a few feet away from the group. Then Ami stood a couple feet in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok I'll begin" said Ami  
  
----Chapter 4----  
  
Ami closed her eyes and began speaking.   
  
"Gods and Goddesses of magic, Earth and heaven give thee standing infront of I powers of the mind!" Ami said as she was obviously in a trance.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes closed and she glowed purple as she went limp and started to rise from the ground. The others gasped not expecting this at all.   
  
"Do you think she is actually giving Tomoyo some type of magic" Said Eriol in wonder.   
  
  
  
"I think you might just be right" Said Hajime  
  
"Geez Ami just keeps on giving us little surprises huh" Said Sakura enthusiastically as Li nodded.   
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed causing everyone to shade their eyes. Then after the light went away Ami had opened her eyes and Tomoyo had floated down and was lying on the ground.   
  
"Ah Tomoyo" Said Sakura as she ran over to Tomoyo with everyone following.   
  
Ami collapsed onto her knees apparently quite worn out.   
  
"Are you ok?" asked Hajime  
  
"Ya that must have taken quite a bit of power to summon magic to Tomoyo" said Li  
  
Ami nodded and crawled over Tomoyo.  
  
"Whats wrong with her is she gonna be alright?" Asked a very worried Eriol  
  
"Of course, she should wake up in the next couple of minutes" Said Ami cheerfully as she stood up wobbling a little.   
  
"I think we should get something to eat after this ya know it is still early" said Li  
  
"I think thats a good idea" said Hajime  
  
Tomoyos eyes fluttered open as she saw her freinds hovering about her.   
  
"What happened? I feel so..... Energetic" Said an obviously hyper Tomoyo  
  
"Well to put it bluntly I just got you some magic powers" said Ami  
  
"OOOOooo what kind! Come on tell me pleaaaaassseee" begged Tomoyo  
  
"Well Im not exactly sure cuz ya know I was kinda in a trance thingy" said Ami  
  
"Lets go and grab a snack!" said Sakura  
  
Once they were walking Ami backoned to Hajime, Tomoyo and Eriol to come a little behind Li and Sakura who were deep in conversation abouit what Tomoyos power might be.   
  
"Is it just me.. actually I know its not just me but I think Syaoran and Sakura make a cute couple, ne" said Ami whispering so Li and Sakura wouldnt hear her.   
  
"Ya I absolutely agree!" whispered Tomoyo who exagerrated on the word absolutely.   
  
"Yes my cute little descendant and the cherry blossom would make a cute couple" wjispered Eriol while staring at the two.   
  
"It just phased me but I think your right!" whispered Hajime  
  
"I think I know what your thinking Ami.... you wanna do some matchmaking huh?" whispered Tomoyo  
  
"Yup exactly" whispered Ami  
  
"Well I think we need a plan" whispered Hajime  
  
"Ive already got part one, just hold on" whispered Eriol as he snickered  
  
"hey do you guys wanna go get some ice cream?" asked Eriol as they got out of the woods and onto the sidewalk.   
  
"Sure why not" said Li who immediately went back to his conversation with Sakura. They also noted that Li was blushing about every five seconds during his conversation with Sakura!  
  
"So tell us part one Eriol and then we can think up the rest" whispered Tomoyo  
  
-----  
  
Then they started plan 'CB+LW' which means Cherry Blossom + Little Wolf when they got to the ice cream place.   
  
After they got theyre ice creams they sat down at a round table like this.... Sakura sat next to Syaoran who Hajime sat next to. Eriol sat next to Sakura, Tomoyo (who had her camera on her lap... lol)sat next to Eriol and Ami sat between Hajime and Tomoyo.   
  
When they sat Tomoyo asked if Sakura would come and show her where the bathroom was. When they got back Eriol stuck his foot out so Sakura would trip.   
  
"Wooo" shouted Sakura as she stumbled and grabbed Li's chair, who dropped some of his ice cream on his leg.   
  
"Oh Im sorry Syaoran I stumbed, here let me help you clean that up" said Sakura as she grabbed a napkin and started wiping off his pant leg.   
  
Li was blushing furiously as his head screamed 'She is touching meee!'.  
  
"Oh my Syaoran why are you blushing so bad?" asked Ami innocently as Hajime, Tomoyo and Eriol were trying to hold in their laughter.   
  
"Uh... Erm...ummmmm" mumbled Li as Sakura sat back in her chair and cocked her head. But of course Tomoyo had taped the whole thing and put her camera back in her lap.   
  
"Hoe?" she said in confusion  
  
"So do you guys have a crush on anyone" said Tomoyo sweetly as she looked at everyone.   
  
Whe Tomoyo's gaze landed on Eriol, he blushed and became very concentrated on eating his ice cream. 'ahhh why do I feel so, so.... warm... maybe im catching a cold' he though halfheartedly.   
  
"how about you Syaoran, ya know Ive noticed you looki.." then Syaoran interrupted  
  
"Well it looks like were all done with our ice creams, I think we should be heading home now" said Li quickly with that embarrassed look on his face as Sakura stared at him curiously.   
  
"Ok then" said Ami as she got up.   
  
Eriol and Hajime got up quickly causing there only be one way to get out for Li and Sakura.   
  
"Ummm you can go first" said Li  
  
"No you" said Sakura  
  
Then there was silence....  
  
"Ill go then" said Sakura and Li in unison causing them to be squished together between the chairs, but they eventually got out, both of them blushing.   
  
"Well bye then" said Eriol sarcastically as everyone began to walk off.   
  
Once Tomoyo and Ami were a bit away....  
  
"Well plan A is complete" said Tomoyo  
  
"I think we should just do things sporatically tommorow ya know?" said Ami  
  
"Ya we should tell Eriol and Haji that when we get home" said Tomoyo  
  
"So do you like anyone Tomoyo?" said Ami with a hint of curiosity  
  
"No, not really" replyed Tomoyo  
  
'Well looks like I may have to do some matchmakin with some more freinds than I thought' thought Ami as she giggled  
  
"What, whats so funny?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Oh nothing, its just I cant wait till school tommorow" said Ami  
  
-----  
  
They got home and Tomoyo's phone rang.   
  
"Moshi Moshi Tomoyo speaking" said Tomoyo as she answered the phone  
  
"Hey Tomoyo this is Sakura, I just called to ask if you were gonna have a birthday party?" said Sakura on the phone  
  
"Oh ya.. well I will probably have one but Ill talk to you about it in school tomorrow okay!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Ok bye" said Sakura as she hung up.   
  
Tomoyo hung up and Ami was immediately berating her with questions.   
  
"What were you talking about, I heard something about a party?" asked Ami  
  
"Ya my birthday is coming up" said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh my gosh you have to have a party!" shouted Ami as she started to randomly talk about decorations, the date, presents and so on.   
  
"Well Ill decide tonite and tell you in the morning if Ill have a party ok" said Tomoyo  
  
"Ok" said Ami as they went to bed.   
  
-----  
  
'I think that they know I like Sakura...... Ooohhh man I have a bad feeling about school tommorow' thought Syaoran as he threw himself onto his bed.   
  
"Is my cute little descendant having girly problems?" asked Eriol in a sarcastic way as he walked into Li's room.   
  
"Go away Eriol!" shouted Li as he threw a pillow at Eriol which missed.   
  
"Well I think I already know what your problem is so Ill be going now" said Eriol as he walked out and quickly shut the door behind him, after he heard a thud on the door.   
  
'hmmmmm I think I also must bother my new freind about some things I have noticed' thought Eriol as he dialed Hajime's number.   
  
-----  
  
RINGRINGRING  
  
Hajime went to pick up the phone.   
  
"Moshi Moshi Hajime speaking" said Hajime in a bored tone.   
  
"Hey Haji its me Eriol" said Eriol who was on the phone (obviously lol)  
  
"Hi" said Hajime as he brightened his tone up.   
  
"Haji I have noticed you seem to be very blushy lately..... could you please inform me why" said Eriol in a buisness like tone.   
  
"Uh.. ummmm well ya know..... maybe I just caught a cold" said Hajime nervously as he knew very well that he couldnt get a *ahem* certain person off his mind and didnt really get why.   
  
"Ohhh ok then whatever you say Haji" said Eriol sarcastically  
  
"Ya well you blushed alot today too I noticed" said Hajime who grinned  
  
"Oh well I need to go eat dinner now bye" said Eriol very fast as he hung up.   
  
'I dont know why I was so blushy today...... I think I will have to think about this a bit' thought Eriol.   
  
-----  
  
Aaahhhh to many long chapters!!!!! And thanks for the review Nightshade47 and it will *cough* eventually be oc+oc. And please R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you review I will update very very fast!! 


	5. Powers and a black Fight

disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.  
  
Previously: "Ya well you blushed alot today too I noticed" said Hajime who grinned  
  
"Oh well I need to go eat dinner now bye" said Eriol very fast as he hung up.   
  
'I dont know why I was so blushy today...... I think I will have to think about this a bit' thought Eriol.   
  
----Chapter 5----  
  
RINGRINGRING  
  
He sat up quickly, lightly sweating and breathing hard.   
  
'It was just a nightmare' Hajime thought 'not real' as he turned off the alarm clock.   
  
He got up, changed into his uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
'I hope Eriol doesnt question me about my 'blushiness' anymore today....' he thought.   
  
Hajime finished his breakfast and left because he had cleaning duties this morning, but he wasnt sure who it was with....  
  
-----  
  
"Ahhhh I gotta go do cleaning Tomoyo so Ill meet you at school okay!" shouted Ami trying to get her shoes on with a bagel in one hand.   
  
"Ok are you gonna get a ride?" asked Tomoyo who was sitting at the table eating breakfast.   
  
"Ya, bye!" shouted Ami as she hurtled out the door.   
  
"Geez she has so much energy" mumbled Tomoyo  
  
-----  
  
Hajime walked into the class and started writing some dates on the board as Amy shot in threw her stuff onto her desk and ran up to Hajime who had a red face and those little dotty eye things.   
  
"Ohayoooo so your my partner for chores... cooool!" said Ami in a hyper voice.   
  
She bounced around doing various chores as Hajime calmly did his chores. They finished and Ami went in front of Hajime grabbed his shoulders, staring him in the eye.   
  
"We have some jobs to do" she said  
  
"One we must help get Sakura and Syaoran together..... two we must get Eriol and Tomoyo together" she said happily still holding onto his shoulders and bouncing up and down.   
  
"Ok I agree with that besides I have a hunch that Eriol likes Tomoyo so I think it will be okay, but what about Tomoyo?" said Hajime  
  
"Well I asked her yesterday if she liked anyone and she said she didnt so what would it matter, I mean Eriol is a very nice guy who is alot like Tomoyo" said Ami  
  
"Ya I guess your right" said Hajime  
  
"Ahem what *are* you two doing" said Tomoyo in a sly tone.   
  
"Nothing" said Ami as she quickly took her hands off Hajime just realising they had been like that the whole time. They both blushed.   
  
-----  
  
During class everyone was working and chatting away.   
  
"So you guys remember how I know alot of stuff about you right?" said Ami  
  
"Ya" the others all said in unison.   
  
"Well I am very surprised certain people haven't mentioned anything about their *ahem* feelings" said Ami who looked pointedly at Syaoran  
  
"hoe?" said Sakura in a confused way as they all laughed as Syaoran blushed bright red.   
  
-----  
  
"Okay class go to lunch!" said Mr. Terada  
  
The six of them went to sit under a cherry blossom to eat their lunch.   
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo I just noticed but you two seem to act very much alike and your looks are almost similar... hmmm maybe its coincidence" said Hajime innocently.  
  
"There is no such thing as coincidence Haji, only necessity" said Syaoran who was beaming because he was starting to get back at Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both remained silent, although Tomoyo was as red as an apple and Eriol hung his head low as he concentrated on eating his lunch. (*cough*important*cough*)  
  
"Well are you guys free after school today" said Sakura who obviously didnt really get what just happened as the others snickered at Tomoyo and Eriol.   
  
"Ya" they all said  
  
"Oh good because I dunno I just kinda wanted to walk around a bit" said Sakura  
  
"That sounds good" said Syaoran  
  
-----  
  
They were walking around until they came upon Penguin Park which was empty. Then they sensed something.   
  
"What was that, Ive never felt that presense before" said Sakura in a hushed voice  
  
Then Sakura screeched as she was knocked to the ground by........ nothing?  
  
"Sakura!" shouted Syaoran as they all rushed to her side  
  
"Oh my gosh!" shouted Ami  
  
"This was...... in my dream, Tomoyo you.." Then Ami stopped as she was flung against a tree.   
  
"OOOowwwww" Ami groaned and then got up quickly and shouted.   
  
"Tomoyo you have to attack it with your powers, your the only one who can find it!" she managed to shout before she was shoved to the ground again.   
  
"Now hurry!" she shouted  
  
"O...Ok Ill try" Said Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and everyone turned to her.   
  
'I can feel this power..... I found it!' thought Tomoyo as everyone heard a crash as something made a dent in the ground. She opened her eyes...   
  
Then they all saw a glimmer and suddenly they saw the fight card lying on the ground, but it was black... then it dissapeared.   
  
-----  
  
Why was there a black colored fight card? What is Tomoyos power? What about the party? And who are Sea Dew and Navy Tear (in the disclaimer...)? You may never know unless you REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Just press the little purple go button!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	6. Kero and new staffs

disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.  
  
Previously: 'I can feel this power..... I found it!' thought Tomoyo as everyone heard a crash as something made a dent in the ground. She opened her eyes...   
  
Then they all saw a glimmer and suddenly they saw the fight card lying on the ground, but it was black... then it dissapeared.   
  
----Chapter 6----  
  
"What was that" said Eriol shakily  
  
"It was the fight card but....." said Sakura trailing off  
  
"It was black" said Eriol flatly  
  
"What did I just do?" said Tomoyo nervously  
  
"Kinda seems like phsycic powers" said Ami  
  
"I think we should all go home now and sleep on it k" said Syaoran  
  
"Ya good idea" said Hajime  
  
-----  
  
Everyone slept thinking about what might be the cause of this but it seemed as if no one could figure it out, not even Kero.   
  
"Kero you havent been so.. so yourself lately is there anything wrong?" asked Sakura  
  
"Ya well Im not really sure either but there have been three new presenses that I have been trying to identify" said Kero  
  
"Could one be Tomoyo or Ami?" asked Sakura who was trying to get her uniform on.   
  
"What do you mean Tomoyo cause I already know Ami's presense but why would Tomoyo have a presense?" said Kero  
  
"Werent you listening the other day while I was telling you what happened??" said Sakura who sat on her bed.   
  
"No probably not" said Kero  
  
"Ok well.." and Sakura told what happened when Tomoyo got powers up till last night.  
  
"Ok Sakura.." Kero started until he was interrupted.   
  
"Hey monster your gonna be late!" shouted Touya from downstairs.   
  
"Hoooeeeeee! I gotta go Kero bye!"Said Sakura who ran out of the room.   
  
"Ahhhh when am I gonna get to tell her!" said Kero in an annoyed way  
  
-----  
  
"So did you guys think of anything?" asked Hajime  
  
"No" they all chorused  
  
"I asked Kero but then I had to go so I didnt hear his answer" sighed Sakura  
  
"This is sooooo confusing" said Tomoyo  
  
Ami who sat infront of Tomoyo knocked Tomoyos pencil to the ground while she wasnt looking.   
  
"Oh Tomoyo your pencil!" said Ami  
  
"Oh Ill get it" said Eriol not seeing Tomoyo leaning down and they bumped foreheads  
  
"Ah Im sorry" they both said.   
  
"Are you ok?" they both said at the same time again then blushed.   
  
"Im fine" said Tomoyo as Eriol handed her the pencil as everyone giggled.  
  
"Oh ya Tomoyo are you gonna have a birthday party?" asked Ami  
  
"Well I guess but Sakura I need you to come to my house before the party for decorating because I have a good idea and I need you to help me" said Tomoyo  
  
"Ok sure but when is the party gonna be?" said Sakura  
  
"Well Im not sure but Ill decide tonight and tell you tommorow ok" said Tomoyo  
  
-----  
  
They all decided to go get some ice cream then go over to Tomoyos house.   
  
"Mmmmmm this is sooo good" said Sakura happily  
  
"Ya mine to" said Syaoran  
  
"Well wanna start walking to Tomoyos" said Hajime  
  
"Ya we can eat and walk" said Ami smiling  
  
They were walking then they realised no one was around just like at the par the day before. (they finished theyre ice creams)   
  
"I think we should keep our guard up" said Syaoran looking around.   
  
Then screeched as a bolt of lightning hit her out of no were.   
  
"Aahh what was that" said Ami who for some reason wasnt really hurt all that bad.   
  
"Sakura move!!!" shouted Tomoyo as Sakura jumped out of the way as a bolt hit were she was standing before.   
  
Then they noticed that Ami and Hajime were just standing there with there heads down.   
  
"Hey Ami, Haji?" said Eriol  
  
"What wrong" said Syaoran as he walked towards Haji but then when he was just a couple of feet away he walked into something like a wall but no one could see it.   
  
"Hey there is something on Ami's finger.... it looks like a ring" said Sakura  
  
"Ya there is a bracelet on Haji's wrist with a little charm it looks like on it" said Syaoran  
  
Then they seemed to turn back to normal and without a word Ami took the ring off and held it in front of her and likewis e Hajime took off his bracelet and held it infront of him. Then they both said Release.   
  
Hajimes bracelet dissapeared and only the charm remained. The charm was shaped like a leaf. The stem of the leaf grew into a staff a little bigger than Sakuras, the leaf at the top with a ring around it.   
  
Ami's ring had a little tear drop on it. The ring dissapeared and only the tear drop remained. Then the tear drop grew to about the size of a fist and a larger outline of an upside down tear drop appeared around the firt drop (think circle within a circle k) and a staff grew out of the the point of the outside drop about the size of Sakuras. (I know confusing but you can imagine it right?)  
  
"Hoeeeee" said Sakura  
  
"Its hard being the only one who knows what is happeneing" said Ami who look up at the sky  
  
"Tomoyo could you please point to where the .... ummmm thing is" said Haji quickly as more bolts strook the gournd around them.   
  
Tomoyo pointed to a blank spot in the road. Then Haji's staff glowed green and he pointed it at the spot that Tomoyo pointed out and a silver beam shot out of the tip of the leaf. Then a glimmer appeared and for a couple seconds they saw a black Lightning card.   
  
"Okay I dont see the point of why I have my staff out, and how did we get these in the first place" said Ami looking at Haji then putting her staff back into a ring.   
  
"I have no clue" said Haji who put his staff back into a bracelet.   
  
"Ok we definitely need to go to my house and talk to Kero" said Sakura  
  
"Ya" they all said as they headed towards Sakura's house.  
  
-----  
  
REVIEW and chapters will magically appear(nightshade you dont have to review anymore if you dont wanna cuz i know you like the story and want it to keep goin ;))!!!!!!!!! Just press the little purple go button!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	7. Chatting with Kero and a girl fight

disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.  
  
Previously: "Ok we definitely need to go to my house and talk to Kero" said Sakura  
  
"Ya" they all said as they headed towards Sakura's house.  
  
----Chapter 7----  
  
"Ok no ones home, thats good" said Sakura  
  
"Kerooooo!" Sakura yelled  
  
"Yaay! Sakura your home and..." said Kero  
  
"We need to talk" said Tomoyo  
  
"Ok good ive been meaning to tell you some things" saids Kero  
  
"first we have a very important question" said Hajime  
  
"What" asked Kero  
  
"Watch" said Ami  
  
"Release" said Ami and Haji in unison.   
  
Then their staffs appeared...  
  
"Wow impressive, but I already sensed that you two were making your staffs" said Kero with his arms crossed.   
  
"I dont remember making any staff" said Ami  
  
"Me neither" said Haji  
  
"Well if its worth anything, I didnt remember making a staff when mine appeared" said Eriol  
  
"Ya you dont know when you make a staff, it just makes itself inside your heart" said Kero  
  
"But what does this mean..... them getting staffs?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Well kid it means that there is new danger" said Kero  
  
"As I thought" said Eriol  
  
"How much magic do you think we have" asked Ami  
  
"You and Haji have very impressive magic, because if you havent realised it yet.... have you noticed the considerable amount of premonitionary dreams you have been having lately?" asked Kero  
  
"Ya ive noticed" said Haji  
  
"Me too" said Ami  
  
"Well alot of the dreams you wont have remebered, because in thos dreams you have been making your own cards, they look just like Sakura's because you have been using her cards as templates like when she was changing the Clow cards" said Kero  
  
"Oh my gosh....." said Ami  
  
"Then were are these cards?" asked Haji  
  
"Well they should be in a book somewere near were you sleep" said Kero  
  
"But they dont have guardians, so how do they have a book?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"The book is waiting for the guardians to be created" said Kero  
  
"We have to make guardians!" shouted Ami  
  
"Seems so" said Haji  
  
"But what about this new danger?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I really dont know but I think the three new presenses I have been feeling are Tomoyo's, Haji's and this new dangers" said Kero  
  
"Oh my gosh Kero I almost forgot! The new enemy has been sending these invisible cards at us and when we beat the card it appears and its black then it just dissapears. And so far we have seen two cards, a black fight and a black lightning" said Sakura  
  
"Well I am really not sure about the new enemy but make sure you have your guard up at all times" said Kero  
  
"Ummmm what about my power?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Well you have it and thats that, I dont know much about it except you probably got it for a reason" said Kero  
  
"Ya I think it is to help fight this new enemy because Tomoyo is really the only one who can locate the cards when they are invinsible" said Eriol  
  
"Yes that may be the reason" said Kero  
  
"Well I think we should all get going, its getting dark" said Syaoran  
  
"Ok then, bye guys" said Sakura  
  
-----  
  
"Ohayo" said Sakura the next morning as she walked into class.   
  
"Ohayo" said everyone  
  
"So did you two find your cards?" asked Sakura as she sat down  
  
"Yup" said Ami and Haji, smiling.   
  
"Look" said Ami as they pulled out two.......  
  
"They match, they're both the same colors, light blue" said Eriol  
  
"What a coincidence" said Syaoran smiling  
  
Tomoyo did her famous hohohohohohoho laugh and Sakura giggled while Ami and Haji blushed.  
  
-----  
  
They all sat down under the usual cherry blossom tree to eat lunch.   
  
"So Syaoran, is your favorite flower really the cherry blossom?" asked Tomoyo sweetly  
  
"Well...uh... ya I guess so" said Syaoran stuttering  
  
"Oh thats so wierd because my name means cherry blossom" said Sakura  
  
"Oh my what a coincidence" said Eriol  
  
Everyone giggled except Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"Ya so is it coincidence Eriol that you..." then Syaoran was interrupted.   
  
"Ok so hopefully we wont get attacked again soon" said Eriol, quickly changing the subject while glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Ya I know" said Ami  
  
-----  
  
Sakura had cheerleading so everyone decided to wait for her just so they would be together incase of an attack.   
  
"Ill be right back, I need to use the bathroom" said Eriol  
  
"Ya me too" said Syaoran  
  
"I guess I might as well go to" said Haji  
  
"K but hurry Sakura's practice is almost over" said Tomoyo as they walked off  
  
Just as the boys went in the school Sakura bounded to the girls side.   
  
"hey practice is over, where are they going" said Sakura  
  
"To go to the bathroom" said Ami  
  
Then three girls walked up to them. One had light brown hair in a high ponytail, with dark brown eyes. She had a short white shirt on that showed her belly button and it had pink lips on it. She also had short white sporty shorts on and lots of bracelets on her wrists, an ankelet and sneakers on. Another girl had short curly red hair with dark blue, almost black eyes. She had a short red tanktop that showed her belly button on with thick straps, and a short black skirt with black high heel sandals. The last girl had long dark brown hair with bangs and a thick strap, very short dark blue dress wearing black sandals.   
  
"Hi Tsuya, Sachi, Nori" said Sakura (Tsuya-light brown hair Sachi- Red head Nori dark brown)  
  
"Hi" they said sweetly then......  
  
SMACK  
  
Tsuya slapped Sakura, Sachi slapped Ami and Nori slapped Tomoyo.   
  
"Owwww what was that for!" shouted Ami  
  
"Because number one we hate you, number two you are not gonna get the guys we want" said Sachi  
  
"What do you mean "get the guys we want"" asked Sakura angrily  
  
"Well duh Li, Amaya and Hiiragizawa, god how dumb can you get" said Tsuya  
  
"We arent going out with them so why are you doing this to us?" said Tomoyo  
  
"To show them that we are better than you" said Nori who was pointing to the growing crowd around them.   
  
"Ya well dont expect us to fight you or anything because we dont want to stoop down to your low level" sneered Ami with a glare in her eye.   
  
Then Sachi shoved Ami to the ground and punched her in the stomach.   
  
"How dare you" growled Sachi  
  
Then Tomoyo and Sakura tried to go to their freinds aid, but they were tripped and then kicked by Tsuya and Nori.   
  
"Fight us!" shouted Nori  
  
"No we wont because there isnt a good enough reason to" said Tomoyo calmly who was slapped again by Nori.   
  
"C'mon Sakura, I thought you might be able to give me a good fight, but looks to me like your a wimp" said Tsuya sarcastically.   
  
"No Im not a wimp its just that I dont like to fight without a good reason, like Tomoyo said" said Sakura angrily  
  
Then Tsuya just punched Sakura in the chest in anger.   
  
"Hey what the hell do you think your doing!" shouted Syaoran as him Eriol and Haji were running towards the girls.   
  
Then a group of guys came over and held the three back so they couldnt help the girls.   
  
"Just stop and we can all go home without injuries" shouted Ami  
  
"No" the three shouted in unison.   
  
  
  
Then just as Tsuya, Nori and Sachi were about to really beat them up they got up and ran, shouting....  
  
"We will never stoop to your level, even if it means running away!"  
  
  
  
Then Eriol, Syaoran and Hajime wriggled free and ran after the girls.   
  
-----  
  
REVIEW and chapters will magically appear!!!!!!!!! Just press the little purple go button! Thanx Sakura-li03 and nightshade47 for reviewing!!   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


	8. Crying

disclaimer:ok you all know that i dont own ccs or clamp stuff but I do own the characters Ami Suzuki, Hajime Amaya (sorry if those are your names), Sea Dew, and Navy Tear.  
  
Previously: Then just as Tsuya, Nori and Sachi were about to really beat them up they got up and ran, shouting....  
  
"We will never stoop to your level, even if it means running away!"  
  
Then Eriol, Syaoran and Hajime wriggled free and ran after the girls.   
  
----Chapter 8----  
  
Haji, Syaoran and Eriol finally found the girls sitting on a bench, on the sidewalk talking.  
  
"Hey are you guys ok?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Ya just a couple bruises" said Sakura  
  
"Geez what was their problem" said Eriol  
  
"Oh nothing, they just wanted to prove they were better that us" said Tomoyo quickly  
  
"Gosh how much can we take, we got black cards after us, new staffs and cards, and now this" said Ami angrily  
  
"Ya but Im sure we can handle it" said Haji  
  
"No ones doing anything tommorow right?" asked Ami  
  
"No why?" asked Eriol  
  
"We need to go to the feild" said Ami  
  
"Oh ya I almost forgot, here" said Tomoyo as she handed them each a envelope.   
  
  
  
"What are these" asked Sakura  
  
"Birthday invitations!" exclaimed Tomoyo  
  
"YAAAYYYYY!" screeched Ami as she jumped up and down.   
  
"Well its next week so ya" said Tomoyo  
  
"Well we better head home" said Sakura  
  
"Ya bye" said Eriol  
  
-----   
  
Tomoyo sat up, it was the middle of the nigt and something felt weird.   
  
"Ami?" Tomoyo wispered  
  
Tomoyo got out of bed and went to Amis room and peered in......  
  
"Ami where are you?" wispered Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo ran into her room and changed and then ran outside.   
  
"Ami were did you go" said Tomoyo  
  
-----  
  
"What is this... why is Amis presense outside in the middle of the night" said Sakura as she walked down the street.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" Shouted a boys voice  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" said Sakura  
  
"You sense it to" said Syaoran  
  
"Ya but why would she ever run out by herself" said Sakura as they ran  
  
"No idea" said Syaoran  
  
Meanwhile Eriol and Haji had ran into each other and all 5 people were running towards the same spot....  
  
They all seemed to arrive at the same time but they all stared at Ami and didnt say a word.   
  
There she was crying with her face cupped in her hands and all they thought of for a split second was whats wrong before they all ran over to her.   
  
"Ami what wrong?" asked Haji  
  
"I......what..... what does everyone think.....happened to me...in my world" Ami stuttered  
  
"Ya know m-my parents and freinds" said Ami  
  
"I dont know...." said Tomoyo  
  
"Well now that your here you need to be brave.... Im sure there is a way to get back" said Syaoran  
  
"Ya cheer up" said Sakura  
  
"Think of what maters now" said Eriol  
  
"I guess your right... thanks" said Ami as she sat up and wiped her eyes.   
  
They were all walking together for a little while just in case when....  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ami screamed as a bolt of lightning struck her  
  
"Ami!" yelled Sakura but as she was running over to her they heard a shot and then Sakura screamed as she was shot in the arm.   
  
"Whats going on" said Tomoyo but as she stepped forward it was like she hit and invisible wall of electricity and she screamed as she fell back and she hit another wall.... it seemed as if she was closed in.   
  
Ami was being continuosly struck by lightning while Sakura kept getting shot, but some missed and they only seemed to be aiming for her arms and Tomoyo was surrounded by some invinsible wall that kept getting smaller.   
  
Eriol, Syaoran and Haji tried to get their staffs out but it wouldnt work, so they tried to run and help the girls, but it seemed that something was closing them in, preventing them from harm and helping the girls.   
  
"Hey who are you, come out and show yourself!" shouted Syaoran  
  
"Oh dear I dont think we shall show ourselves yet, but all in good time.... well I guess we can stop for now, we just wanted to beat them up and show you that we are better than them so well bye now!" said a girls voice.   
  
Then all the attacking stopped and Ami, Tomoyo and Sakura fell to the ground.   
  
-----  
  
REVIEW and chapters will magically appear!!!!!!!!! Just press the little purple go button! Thanx Canadian-Cherryblossom for reviewing!!   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v 


End file.
